In conventional frequency division access techniques, the available communications bandwidth is shared among different communication links (e.g., users) by allocating different portions (e.g., channels or bands) of the bandwidth using a plurality of carrier frequencies. In a pure frequency division access system (i.e. a system only employing frequency division access techniques), although multiple users can utilize the system, each channel or band can only support one user at a time. Thus, the number of coincident users (e.g., connections) is limited, at least in part, by the available bandwidth and the number of bands into which the bandwidth is divided.